


Time Enough

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Time travel, enduring love, law enforcement.Notes: For Linda's birthday. May you have many more wonderful ones, and I hope this makes you smile. Ursula came up with the idea and they made me write it.





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex Krycek moved with purpose toward his boss's office. He'd been through his training and apprentice jumps as part of a team. Today he was scheduled to get his first solo assignment. His stomach was aflutter with butterflies. 

 

The door closed quietly behind him and he smiled a greeting at the tech who was currently sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Matuzak's desk. Taking a seat, he waited for his boss to speak.

 

"We've had a blip this morning that needs to be taken care of right away." 

 

"Where am I going?"

 

"You've heard of Walter Skinner?"

 

"Who hasn't?"

 

"Someone is attempting to make sure he never got home from Nam."

 

"You want to drop me in the middle of a war? Why me? You have people trained in hand-to-hand and other forms of combat. That's not my background."

 

"You can fire any weapon you're given. I know about the sharpshooter medals on your wall. There wasn't much in the way of hand-to-hand in that war. All my other operatives look too old for this assignment. That baby face of yours will fit in fine."

 

"I wasn't expecting my first solo to include being dropped in the middle of a war."

 

"Alex, you know how important Walter Skinner was to the alien war. If he dies at nineteen, we could all wake up enslaved tomorrow morning. Those of us who wake up at all, that is."

 

"Anything specific I need to know?"

 

"Don't get your ass shot off and keep him alive."

 

"That I'd already figured."

 

"Jenks will give you the cover story; wardrobe is getting your clothing ready. We'll be dropping you near his base camp, with papers listing you as a replacement. We kept the Alex but gave you a more generic last name."

 

"Jones or Smith?"

 

"Give us credit for more imagination."

 

"Johnson?"

 

Matuzak grinned at the kid. Alex was cocky as hell but he'd scored the highest marks ever recorded on the entrance exams. His career was sure to be long and illustrious. And Matuzak never held the reins too tightly, he believed in giving his agents room to be themselves.

 

"Get out of here, I want you launched in an hour."

 

"You got it."

 

Alex was in the launch chamber in less than an hour. He'd been given background on the young Walter Skinner, shown pictures and had skimmed the autobiography portions concerning the war. 

 

He was seated ready for launch when he heard an unfamiliar voice. 

 

"Good luck, Mr. Krycek."

 

He tried to turn to see who'd spoken, but the pod was already in motion. He landed in the middle of a bug-infested bunch of weeds. Standing, he checked his locater, determined direction and headed for the camp. They'd dropped him when they knew the squad was out on patrol so no one would see his arrival on foot and question it.

 

His orders were accepted without question and he was given a bunk in the same tent as the object of his mission. Over the next couple of days he watched, learned and waited for whoever would show up to kill the young private.

 

******

 

The third day they went out on patrol. Alex made a point of staying near Skinman, as the other guys called him. That was the day he figured out why this boy would become the man who helped kick alien ass. 

 

They were about three clicks out when Skinner raised his hand in a fist. Everyone behind him stopped dead. Krycek watched as Skinner's head turned as if he was scenting the air. With quick silent hand gestures he got his men off the trail and down behind cover. 

 

The cong that came down the trail outnumbered them twenty to one. Had they been in the open, none of them would have walked away. As it was, they carried out their mission with only one casualty and a few minor wounds. 

 

Back at camp, Alex found himself talking to Skinner far into the night. He was amused with the humor of the boy who normally seemed so serious. He was also finding himself extremely attracted to the skinny young man with the warm brown eyes.

 

As he lay in his bunk that night, his cock grew hard at the memories of the smiles he'd received as he'd worked to make Walter laugh. Shoving a corner of his blanket in his mouth, he stroked himself to orgasm.

 

Alex rose on the fourth day in camp to find that a new recruit had shown up during the night. Alex was immediately on his guard. He became Skinman's shadow. When they went out again, he once more kept a sharp eye out. 

 

The attack, when it came, was sudden and fierce. Alex pulled Walter to cover as a bullet made a cracking sound past him from the direction of their own ranks. Walter pulled at Alex, circling to the left of the firefight. They fired toward a few of the cong in the open. Walter took down two as Alex accounted for three more. 

 

He heard a sound behind them and turned to fire on the man coming up behind them. 

 

"Skinman, we need to move."

 

"Quiet!"

 

Alex froze waiting for Walter. "This way." 

 

Walter motioned and Alex followed. They came to a halt on the far side of the trail. Alex was thoroughly turned around, but he trusted to Walter to get them back to base. Most of the squad was pinned down. Alex followed Walter's lead and they managed to pick off the enemy in twos and threes. 

 

Several hours passed in that way until finally the jungle was quiet again. The hike back to camp was complicated by the wounded who needed help. But they made it with no further casualties. No one questioned Walter when he pulled them under cover several times. 

 

That night Alex sat playing cards with Walter as most of the camp settled down.

 

"You did good today, Alex. I almost felt like we were one person at times."

 

"We did make a good team, didn't we?"

 

"Thanks for saving me from the friendly fire. Must have been the new guy firing wild."

 

"Probably. We'll make sure he's in front of us from now on."

 

"Want to get high?"

 

"You do that?"

 

"Not often, but today was a bad day. It helps me unwind enough to sleep."

 

"Got someplace we can be private?"

 

"Yeah, give me a couple of minutes; I'll meet you in back of the latrine."

 

Alex was a little reluctant to leave Walter alone, but he quickly scanned the area and saw the new guy with the Lieutenant; he figured he'd be busy longer than it would take Walter to get his stash. 

 

He rose from his crouch as Walter rounded the latrine and followed him silently into the bush. The spot Walter led him to was close enough to get back to camp if they heard trouble but far enough to give some seclusion. 

 

Walter ducked under some branches and Alex followed. He'd made a nest and the two of them settled back against a tree trunk. Walter fired up the joint and took a good hit before passing it to Alex. 

 

The two of them smoked in silence for several minutes. Alex was a little surprised when Walter spoke.

 

"We're due for leave in a week. Some of the guys have been ribbing me about popping my cherry. Martin says he knows a whorehouse where the girls like amateurs."

 

"Good looking guy like you is still cherry?"

 

"I don't really know how to talk to girls. I get all tongued tied."

 

"Well you don't have to talk to them when you're paying for it."

 

"The whole idea of paying some girl for that is just - dirty."

 

"It's not like you'd be forcing her. Some of those girls would starve without the money they make that way."

 

"I guess I'm old fashioned. I always thought my first time would be with someone I liked."

 

Alex sucked in a breath at the word 'someone'. In that time, gay men often used non-specific pronouns. It was one way to be honest without being totally honest. Alex sneaked a look at Walter; it was still early enough that there was light to see his blush. 

 

"You don't have to do it because the guys are teasing you."

 

"I want to know what it's like." Walter shifted and Alex glanced down to see the bulge. "Have you done it?"

 

"I'm a little older than you. I've had a couple of lovers."

 

"Lovers? Girls?"

 

"Yes, lovers. Girls, no. Does that bother you?"

 

"You like guys?"

 

"Yes, you okay with that?"

 

"Your business. All I care about is you had my back today, you’re a good shot and you hold up your end."

 

"You'd be surprised at how many people don't see it that way."

 

Walter shifted again and Alex waited to see if he had more to say. "I've wondered about it some times. I get hard around guys now and then."

 

"Like now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm willing to help you experiment."

 

Walter turned to look at him in the dimming light. As he leaned toward Alex, he looked nervous. Alex waited. Soft lips pressed against his tentatively. Alex opened to allow access if Walter wished to take advantage. 

 

A soft moan entered Alex's mouth along with a hesitant tongue. When a big hand slipped around his back, he let himself be pulled in tight to Walter's chest. Later he wouldn't be able to say how it happened but when Walter pulled back to take a deep breath, Alex was straddling his lap.

 

It had become too dark to see each other, but not too dark to get pants open and dicks freed. They kissed and stroked each other, coming almost together. Then they sat, foreheads touching as they calmed.

 

Walter finally spoke. "We should get back."

 

"Yeah. You okay?"

 

"Better than okay."

 

"I'm glad."

 

Alex rose and straightened his clothes. Walter did the same. Before he turned to lead the way out, he kissed Alex quickly. "Thanks."

 

"My pleasure."

 

Walter took his hand, holding on to him until they could see the lights of the camp. Walter stopped at the latrine and Alex went on to their tent. When Walter came in later, he gave Alex an uncertain smile. Alex gave him a full on one and Walter's grew. 

 

The next week passed and Alex aborted more attempts on Walter's life. He had no doubts about the culprit, but he hesitated to use lethal force to resolve the issue. He needed to be sure that he'd gotten Walter safely past any hope they had of killing him there. 

 

The weekend that they were given liberty, Alex convinced Walter to split off from the other guys. He found them a small room across town from the others, bought a bottle of oil and offered to continue the instructions that he'd begun during the last week. 

 

Alex didn't try to penetrate Walter during their two days on leave. He allowed Walter to do all the driving. And from the enthusiastic, frequent, and energetic performances, Alex was sure that Walter was having a good time. 

 

The two went back to camp and Alex told the guys he'd found a girl to pop Skinman's cherry while they were in town. Walter blushed and Alex smiled as he told them the poor girl had trouble walking when Walter was finished. 

 

The next patrol saw the end of Alex's assignment. They'd gone out. The ambush came and they were holding their own. As they retreated, Alex found himself looking at the business end of the new guy's gun. A shot rang out and Smith dropped. 

 

Turning, he saw Walter shaking as he lowered his weapon. Alex ran to him as the jungle erupted with gunfire. Hours later Alex hovered over Walter, breathing into his mouth, cursing the gods as he fought to keep him alive. 

 

Sometime after he was sure Walter was breathing again, he passed out. He came to later to see them trying to put Walter in a bag. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing? He's not dead." He yelled at them. 

 

The corpsman hurried over and checked on Walter. "He's right! This one is still alive."

 

Alex watched until Walter went off in the evac chopper, and then he searched the area until he found Smith. Taking Smith's recall unit, Alex slipped into the jungle and tripped his own. He had time on the way back for the shock to set in. He'd met the man of his dreams and lost him all in such a short period of time. 

 

****** 

 

The pod came to a stop, Alex waited until the automatic door opened. He climbed out slowly. Matuzak smiled at him.

 

"You did it, Alex. Great solo."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Go let the doctor check you out, make sure you didn't pick up anything back there."

 

Alex nodded and started past his superior. 

 

"You don't look too happy. I'd have thought you'd be bouncing off the walls after a success like that."

 

"I'm just tired, stressed. I'll be fine."

 

"Yeah, I've approved a three day leave."

 

Alex gave him a small grin. "Thanks, boss."

 

Alex went into the infirmary, stripped and waited patiently as the doctor probed and poked. He gave blood, pissed in the cup. After that, he showered, dressed in his own clothes again and headed for home. 

 

Alex spent his time off contemplating spending the rest of his life getting over Walter Skinner. It wasn't something he thought he'd ever be able to do.

 

The day he was due back at work, he had to force himself to get up. He got in and found a message waiting to report to one of the conference rooms. He entered to find his boss and two other people.

 

"Alex, come in. Someone wants to meet you."

 

A tall man turned from the table that was covered with coffee and pastries. Alex looked into the brown eyes he remembered gazing into, as an eager nineteen year old fucked him silly. 

 

Walter Skinner was no longer nineteen. He was mostly bald; his body had filled out nicely. Alex admired the broad shoulders, the tapered waist. He stepped forward and extended his hand to Alex. Alex took it on automatic pilot. 

 

As they touched, Alex's cock twitched. Walter might not be the kind of man most people found attractive but Alex's body still wanted him.

 

"It's good to see you again, Alex."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

"Alex, you saved my life, I think that rates your using my first name."

 

"As I recall, you saved mine as well."

 

"You know, until I saw your picture in the applications for this job, I'd assumed that my memories of you were false. I tried everything to track you down after I recovered. You can imagine my frustration when I couldn't find a single reference to Alex Black. No record of your ever being in the service and no orders assigning you to my company."

 

Alex was momentarily speechless. Walter had tried to find him. 'Down boy, don't go there. He was just grateful.' Alex told himself as he realized that Walter hadn't let go of his hand. 

 

"If you'd found me, the best you could have done was take me for an ice cream. I was too young to drink."

 

"Well you aren't too young now. Want to have dinner with me tonight?"

 

"Yes, that would be nice."

 

"Now that you've completed this assignment, Alex, it's okay for you to know that Director Skinner gave his personal recommendation for you to get this job."

 

"Really?"

 

"I had to make sure that the man who saved me was here to get the assignment. I think I'm allowed to show nepotism, especially when it's my life on the line."

 

"You didn't mess with my test scores or anything like that?"

 

"I didn't need to do that. They were totally your own. Are you pissed?"

 

"Well, Skinman…"

 

Walter laughed. "Oh god, no one's called me that in years. I need to get to my office. I'll send a car for you at seven?"

 

"That's fine."

 

Alex watched as Walter Skinner and his boss walked out of the room. Most of the others said a quick, "Congratulations," as they walked out with cups and small plates. Jenks rose and moved over to refill his coffee.

 

"You might as well have some coffee. After all, your boyfriend paid for it."

 

Alex swung around, "What did you say?"

 

"Come on, Alex. The man was almost drooling on you as he held hands with you. I'd heard a few rumors about him but nothing was ever proven. His ex-wife sure isn't talking."

 

"We weren't holding hands."

 

"Well, just the same, you might want to get a chastity belt before you go out tonight. And don’t let him get you drunk."

 

"Jenks; a little secret…he got me stoned in Nam."

 

"Yeah, he admitted to inhaling during the war. He wants your ass, so if that's not your thing just be careful."

 

"Walter isn't a rapist."

 

"No, but he's a man used to getting what he wants."

 

Jenks headed out with his cup of coffee and Alex shook his head. He didn't believe Walter was interested in him that way now but if he were, it wouldn't take a roofie to get him in bed.

 

****** 

 

At lunchtime, he went home to get something to change into. If it was a date, he wanted to look his best. At the end of the day, he showered in the locker room and dressed in tight black jeans, a green shirt that matched his eyes, and threw his leather jacket over his shoulder.

 

Stepping outside the main entrance, he found the car waiting for him. The driver opened the door. "Good evening, Mr. Krycek. Director Skinner asked that I let you know he was running a little late. He'll meet you at the restaurant, said to order a drink while you wait."

 

"Thank you." Alex entered the car and relaxed. If nothing else happened, he'd at least feel pampered.

 

The restaurant was one of the best the city had to offer. It was good to see that saving a man's life earned you a good meal. He was ushered to a table, where he ordered a drink and glanced at the menu. 

 

He knew the minute Walter entered the room. Since the alien war, he, Mulder and Scully couldn't go anywhere without drawing attention. Alex watched as Walter made his way across the room. He smiled up at Walter as he reached the table. Walter smiled back and gave the waiter his drink order.

 

"I'm sorry I'm late. Being director has some perks but also a down side. How was your day?"

 

"Is that all we have to talk about?"

 

"I thought you might have gone out on an assignment. That would certainly be more interesting to talk about than my day."

 

"Today was a paper-work and monitoring day. We all take a turn at that each week. Then we have ongoing history review. It wouldn't do for us to make a misstep that would skew up the works."

 

"Except when a director of the FBI is involved, right?"

 

"We must have certain priorities; can't let a hero die before he gets to be a hero."

 

"Of course not." 

 

They were interrupted by the waiter returning with Walter's drink and they went ahead and ordered dinner. When they were alone again, Walter spoke. 

 

"Shall we talk about the elephant that's sitting on the table?"

 

"You're much more direct than you were back then."

 

"I don't have as many years ahead of me now as I did then. I can't afford to waste time."

 

Alex nodded, "Tell me about the elephant."

 

"I've spent years of my life trying to make sense of everything that happened there. When I saw your picture, it clicked for me, and I put in a good word for you. Lucky thing my word carries weight without long explanations."

 

"I'd say so. That covers part of the elephant, shall we discuss the rest?"

 

Before Walter could answer, Alex's pager went off and Walter's driver came barreling into the restaurant. "Director, I've been requested to drive Mr. Krycek back to the TEC right away."

 

Alex had already looked at his pager to see the 911 alert showing there. Walter threw a bill on the table and the two men followed the driver outside. The trip back to headquarters was silent and tense.

 

They immediately headed to Matuzak's office. He began talking as soon as he saw them. "An assassin was sent back to kill Director Skinner during his college days. Wardrobe has clothing for you and Jenks has the destination keyed in."

 

Alex didn't waste time asking questions; he turned and headed off to change. Walter followed him. "Alex, why the urgency? You don’t have to rush, do you?" 

 

"We thought they only had the one launch base that was found and destroyed. The urgency is for here and now not then and there. The quicker I get back there and find out who is after you, the quicker they can shut down his launch point. The longer they have access to traveling the more damage they can do, not just to you but the rest of history."

 

Walter nodded, getting the point. He watched as Alex changed clothes. "Anything you want me to know about your college days?"

 

"Yeah, I pretty much fucked anything with a pulse. Almost dying and not being able to find the man who saved my life, caused me to go wild for a period of time."

 

"Do you think you'll talk to me when I show up?"

 

"If I won't, my dick will."

 

Alex gave Walter a nervous grin as he concealed several weapons in his clothing. As he started out of the room, Walter grabbed his arm. "Be safe." Then he kissed Alex hard on the mouth. Alex smiled at him and moved silently past. 

 

Walter followed and entered the control room. He watched as Alex walked out to the launch bay. Alex turned and waved before entering the pod. Walter watched as the pod shot out of sight. Jenks pretended not to hear the muttered, "Come back to me."

 

****** 

 

Alex stepped out of the park he'd arrived in and headed toward the campus. It didn't take him long to track down Walter. He watched from across the cafeteria, undecided as to how to proceed. His desire was to march over to Walter and try to lure him someplace where they could get naked. But he had a job to do. 

 

He spent the day observing, following Walter from class to class and then back to his small apartment. He was loitering outside when Walter came back out the door. Alex tried to duck out of sight but didn't make it. 

 

Walter stopped in his tracks. Alex searched his face looking for acceptance or rejection. Walter walked quickly across the space. For a moment, they just looked at each other. 

 

"Who are you? Where did you go when they found us? I ought to kick your ass!"

 

Alex would have laughed at the progression of Walter's thoughts if not for the fact that he was so happy to have the man yelling at him.

 

"I'm sorry, Walter."

 

"You fucking should be. I was going to get Chinese food. Keep me company."

 

Alex nodded and let Walter lead the way. They ate dinner and talked as if the years between hadn't happened. When Walter asked Alex to go home with him, Alex agreed. The next morning, he awoke to the feel of Walter wrapped around him and warm kisses against his throat as a hard cock pushed into his still lubed ass. 

 

"Morning."

 

"Feel so good, Alex. You know you pretty much ruined me for anyone else." 

 

"Am I supposed to feel guilty for that?"

 

"Yes, asshole. You left me."

 

"I can't explain, but I wish I could."

 

Walter didn't answer; he just began to move, long deep strokes, scratching the itch they both felt. They came almost silently, Alex with a small whimper, Walter with a harsh moan. 

 

Alex dozed off as Walter got up to start his day. As Walter bent to kiss him goodbye, he roused. "Where are you going?"

 

"I have classes. Much as I'd like to stay in bed with you, I can't. I'm struggling in my contracts class. I can't afford to flunk."

 

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you over." Alex jumped from the bed.

 

"I'm a big boy, I can get to school alone."

 

"I know I just thought I'd walk with you and get some breakfast while you're in class."

 

"Alex, I'm running late. There's coffee and things in the fridge. Just relax and make yourself at home."

 

"I want to go with you." 

 

Alex searched for his jeans. Walter grabbed him and gave him a kiss, turned him back toward the bed, swatted his butt and then jogged out the door.

 

By the time he found his clothes, got dressed and out the door, Walter was out of sight. He hurried toward the campus. He'd memorized Walter's schedule, so he waited outside the classroom after finding an out of the way spot. 

 

He'd been taught to observe, and that he did as he waited. He paid particular attention to one man who showed up. They'd been careless. He was wearing a brand of running shoes that wouldn't hit the market for another five years. 

 

Alex now had his target. He just needed to get the man to a quiet spot. Standing orders were to bring the criminals in alive if possible. But as always, the main thrust was to keep Walter alive. If he had to kill to do that, he would.

 

The classroom door opened and people began to stream out. Alex stayed hidden. As Walter split off from the main group, the man followed him, with Alex right behind. Walter turned down an alley that would take him back to his place faster. 

 

Alex stayed close enough to intercede if the guy tried anything in the alley. As the weapon was pulled, Alex ran forward. He tackled the man, and as they tumbled to the ground struggling for the gun, Walter turned.

 

"Walter, get out of here now."

 

Of course, he didn't listen. Running back, he tried to help in the fight. The gun went off and Alex felt the burn as the bullet entered his thigh. Walter yanked the man off him and they began to battle for the gun as Alex struggled to get to his feet. 

 

The gun fired again. Alex gasped in fear. The assassin crumpled. Walter stood panting, the gun hanging loosely in his hand. 

 

"Walter!" 

 

That brought him running to Alex's side. He knelt and placed the gun on the ground. 

 

"Walter, I need you to search him."

 

"What? I need to get help for you."

 

"No, we need to do this. He'll have a recall device. I need that."

 

"Alex…"

 

"Walter, just trust me now the way I trusted you in Nam."

 

"What am I looking for?"

 

"Anything that doesn't look familiar. Walter, do it! We don't have much time."

 

Walter ran back, knelt and patted the man down. It didn't take long for him to find the recall. Carrying it back to Alex, he knelt once more.

 

"Alex, let me get help."

 

"No, Walter. Give me a minute to reprogram this."

 

"Alex, what is going on? Talk to me."

 

"Please, trust me. I can't explain this. Someday you'll know it all; for now, just believe in me."

 

"Alright, Alex."

 

Alex concentrated, not an easy thing to do while bleeding in an alley with the man he loved hovering over him. He reprogrammed the recall to send the possibly dying assassin back to the TEC. 

 

"Walter, I want you to put this back on his body. Then I want you to get out of here."

 

"Alex, you're hurt, possibly badly. I need to help you."

 

"You said you trust and believe in me. Do as I ask. I'll be fine." Alex pulled him down and kissed him quickly. "I love you, Walter. Don't ever forget that." 

 

Walter nodded, rose to his feet, took the device back and put it in the pocket of the man lying on the ground. He walked back to Alex, knelt, kissed him again. "I love you, too. If you bleed to death, I'll never fucking forgive you."

 

"Go, quickly."

 

Walter rose once more, moved to pick up his books and jogged through the alley away from the two injured men. The killer disappeared soon after and then Alex triggered his own recall. 

 

******* 

 

The pod came to a stop. Alex waited when the door opened. Techs and the doctor converged on the vehicle. He heard Walter's voice in the background as they pulled him out. Then his head was swimming as the gurney was wheeled toward the clinic. He closed his eyes, willing his stomach to stay where it belonged. 

 

He heard urgent voices when the gurney came to a stop. "Alex, I'm putting you under so that I can get the bullet out. Don't worry; we're going to take good care of you."

 

Outside, Director Skinner paced in the hall. No one dared approach him. His reaction to seeing Alex hurt and bleeding was enough to make them steer clear. His temper was well known but had never been experienced by any of the people there. Matuzak was glad that the floor was plain cement or else he'd have been looking at a worn spot in the carpeting.

 

The doctor opened the door and moved quickly to talk to Matuzak and Skinner. "He lost a good deal of blood but he's been transfused. The bullet didn't damage anything vital. Once he's awake, he can go home."

 

"What type of restrictions?"

 

"He won't be able to travel for at least six weeks. He can come back as desk duty after a week if he feels up to it."

 

"Thank you, Doctor." Director Skinner looked very relieved. His cell phone started to ring and he walked a few feet away from them as he answered it. 

 

Matuzak asked the doctor, "You're sure he's okay?"

 

"He'll be fine. I wouldn't lie to that man; I value my career."

 

Skinner stalked back to them. "I'm wanted at the White House. How long before he can go home?"

 

"Several hours at least."

 

"Alright, will you arrange transportation for him and see that he's settled?"

 

"I'll take care of it, Walter. I'll take him home personally."

 

"Thanks."

 

Skinner left, his anger vibrating from his body. Matuzak told the doctor to call him when Alex could go home and went back to his office to get some paperwork completed. Later that day, he drove a still groggy Alex home. 

 

They pulled up in front of a house and Alex looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What are we doing here?"

 

"This is where you live, idiot. Take it easy and I'll get your things from the trunk."

 

He looked at the neighborhood as Matuzak got a pair of crutches and a bag of meds from the trunk along with a duffle. He went around opened the door and helped Alex get balanced on the crutches. 

 

"Your keys in your jacket?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Matuzak picked his pocket and ran ahead to the house. By the time Alex made it there he had the door open. After he put the bags inside, he came back to offer assistance if it was needed. 

 

Alex was silent as he entered the house. He could see the formal dining room on one side of the entry hall, a large living room on the other and a flight of stairs he didn't even want to try until he got better with the crutches.

 

"Why don't we settle you in the den and I'll make sure that you have water and juice or whatever you want to drink."

 

"Okay, water and juice both sound good to me. I'm very dry from the drugs."

 

He followed as Matuzak made his way past the staircase to a small, cozy room that was behind the stairs. He hobbled to the sofa and sat. There was a big screen TV, various pieces of video equipment, plus a stereo. While Matuzak was gone, he looked around the rest of the room. 

 

On one of the shelves with DVD's and CD's he spotted a photo. It was a picture of Walter and him in tuxes. They were smiling at each other. He had no clue when it could have been made but he began to hope. 

 

When Matuzak came back, he asked casually. "Where is Walter?"

 

"He had to go to the White House and, boy, was he pissed. I think he may have blown it off if I hadn't promised to get you home and settled. I called him before we left the TEC. He said he'd be finished there soon and he'll bring home your favorites for dinner."

 

"I guess he was worried about me."

 

"I knew he'd be more hands on now that you're working there. It's not a problem, since he never asks for special treatment for you, but today might have been easier on him if he hadn't seen you hurt and then had to leave so suddenly."

 

"He has other demands on his time."

 

"Yes, so do I. Do you need anything else before I go?"

 

"No, I'll be okay."

 

"Alright, don't feel like you have to rush back. You're more valuable to us healthy. If that takes a little while longer, we'll cope."

 

"Thanks, but I'll be back next week."

 

"Walter may have different ideas. I'm going; I'll call you in a couple of days."

 

Alex relaxed back on the sofa and turned on the TV. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. He woke later to the aroma of his dinner, cashew chicken, steamed rice, sweet and sour, and green tea. 

 

"You're awake. You gave me a scare today." 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Walter put the tray on the coffee table and helped Alex sit up, shoving the throw pillows behind him. Then he put the tray across his lap and the two of them ate their dinner. Alex watched TV while Walter took the dishes away. He came back with Alex's medication and a bottle of water. 

 

"Walter, I need to piss."

 

"Why don't we go on up to the bedroom? I'll get you settled and then I need to do a little work."

 

"Sure, Walter, whatever."

 

Alex was shocked when Walter bent and lifted him easily. "Walter, I'm too heavy." He protested.

 

"Did you gain weight since last night?"

 

"No, I'm sure I didn't."

 

"One day didn't make me weaker, either. It's not as if I haven't carried you around before."

 

Alex tucked his head into Walter's throat. He enjoyed the smell of alpha male. He didn't protest as Walter helped him undress and held him steady as he peed and then brushed his teeth. Then he lifted him again and took him back to the bedroom. 

 

He felt very pampered, as Walter made sure he was comfortable and handed him the remote to the TV that was across the room. Walter then went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, freshly showered.

 

Walter pulled on a pair of sleep pants, kissed Alex and left the room. It was a couple of hours later that Walter came back up. 

 

"Do you need to use the toilet again?"

 

"I'd better."

 

They took care of business and then settled in the bed together. Walter turned onto his side and caressed Alex's stomach. 

 

"I was so afraid I'd lose you, Lexi. I thought leaving you, walking out of that alley was bad, but waiting for you to come back…"

 

A shudder ran through Walter's body. Alex turned toward him as much as he could without causing pain. Kissing the tip of Walter's nose, he tried to calm him. 

 

"You aren't going to lose me."

 

"I remember the time I was without you. That's a loneliness I never want to feel again."

 

Alex replied to Walter's pain in the only way he could. "Make love to me, Walter." 

 

"You're hurt, you need to rest."

 

"Please, Walter. It'll reassure us both. I want you… it feels like years since you made love to me."

 

"I…we shouldn't."

 

"I'll sleep better if you wear me out."

 

Alex could see the desire and hesitation in Walter's eyes. Leaning close again, he kissed Walter, wrapping his hand around his lover's neck. When he drew back, he knew he'd won the argument. 

 

Walter rose from the bed and helped Alex move into position. Alex was surprised when Walter sat next to him and began to stroke lube over his cock. He waited silently, having no clue how long he and Walter had been together or what their love life was like now. 

 

He sighed as Walter carefully straddled him. Working himself down onto Alex's dick, he sat still for the length of a kiss. When he began to move, Alex moaned. He hadn't expected to be ridden, but from the familiar way Walter was moving with no sign of discomfort, he was sure it wasn't the first time they'd done this. 

 

Walter moved slowly for a few minutes. Rising until only the tip of Alex was still inside him, he locked eyes with Alex and then dropped hard, taking it all. Alex stayed still as long as he could, then he began pushing up as much as he could without pain. 

 

"Harder, Walter."

 

"Always so impatient, Lexi."

 

"Fuck!" Alex yelped as Walter tightened his muscles around the hard cock buried in his ass.

 

"Be still and I will."

 

"Dominating asshole."

 

"Why should tonight be different?"

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're supposed to be nice to people when they're hurt?"

 

"I am being nice, I'm riding your hot hard cock." Walter's voice was low, rough, like liquid sex.

 

Alex's eyes squeezed shut as Walter tightened on him again. He decided to be quiet and let Walter do it his way. Walter went back to the slow, tortuous up and down movement. Just when Alex didn't think he could stand it any longer, Walter shifted and began to rock harder and faster on him.

 

"Walter…"

 

"I know; don't hold back."

 

Alex pushed up, forgetting his injured leg and shot hard inside Walter's body. Walter pushed down hard and reached for his own cock. A few hard pulls and he shot on Alex's belly and chest. Bending down, he shared a panting kiss with Alex before moving slowly off of him and lying beside him on the bed. 

 

For several minutes, there were no sounds other than panting. Then Walter retrieved a small hand towel from the bedside table and wiped Alex's body before wiping the trickle from his anus. Throwing it toward the bathroom, he turned off the lights and rolled over to kiss Alex. 

 

The next day, while Walter was at work, Alex did some snooping. By that evening, he knew that he and Walter had been together since he was a senior in high school. They'd gotten married, first in Toronto, then later in the US when it became legal. He'd worked for a short time at the D.C.P.D. before Walter recommended him for the TEC. 

 

He was amazed at Walter's determination. That was the only explanation for it. He longed to discuss it with him, but wasn't sure if he should. Did Walter really need to know that in another timeline he'd married a woman and forgotten the boy he'd made love to in Nam? 

 

When Walter arrived home that evening he found his lover waiting, a big smile on his face, decision made. Alex had learned enough to fake it through most situations and he'd have the rest of their lives to get over mourning the memories he didn't have. 

 

Walter gathered him close and kissed him deeply. They were together and that was all that mattered.

 

The end.


End file.
